Another One in the Alleyway
by Space Toaster
Summary: Stupid girl gets stalked into alleyway. Stupid girl gets attacked. Rorschach saves stupid girl. Stuff happens.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rorschach, but he would hate my guts for it and eat all my beans and sweets. He belongs to Alan Moore. Sheena is all mine.

(A/N: Yes, yes, it's another girlie-gets-attacked-but-Rorschach-rescues her and blah-blah-blah, BUT! I suggest that you read the story before you rain your fire and brimstone upon my person. You might be surprised. This was inspired both by the predictable Rorschach fanfics, and Eridani Black's "Rooftop Lovin'", which I actually read when I was in the middle of writing this, so no, I didn't steal anyone's idea.)

Another One in the Alleyway

By Space Toaster

Sheena walked quickly and only made eye contact with the pavement. There were several things on the wet sidewalk to avoid stepping on: The remains of a newspaper, broken glass, a wad of ABC gym, countless cigarette butts, a used condom… People were disgusting, treating the world like they were the only ones in it and throwing their trash wherever they pleased. She squinted as she walked past the blinding neon lights of a porno theater, a young man whistled at her and asked if she wanted 'some of this' as he refers to his crotch. He received a withering look as she kept walking, the lights casting her pale skin in a pinkish glow. She didn't know she was being followed and watched yet.

The followers were two men, possibly a little older than Sheena. They were in the CVS/pharmacy with her five minutes ago, and they had been trailing after her since. She wasn't very attractive, but good enough; black hair, green eyes, and a petite frame, perfect for snatching right off the streets. She would go down easily, they figured.

The watchman spotted the three of them about two minutes ago. The inky stains of his white mask shifted constantly as he watched the men stalk the oblivious woman. He walked and jumped along rooftops, knowing all too well how this would turn out. One grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. The other grabbed her legs and they carried her off down the alley just like that. The only trace left was her knit hat lying there on the pavement. Damn it, another one. What was with these women nowadays, either being stupid enough to walk down a dark alleyway, or walking in these neighborhoods at night alone in the first place? Stupid, stupid, stupid….if not for his clear cut morals he would have pretended to not have seen it happen. That would never happen.

Rorschach sprang into action, grabbing onto the nearest fire escape and climbing down. She was struggling as the men held her down, getting a hand loose. Before he could interfere one of them screamed and jerked away, rubbing his eyes. Rorschach could see a black cylindrical object in the woman's hand. Pepper spray. About time some of these damn women had some sense.

He wasted no more time. The blinded man suddenly felt gloved fists smashing into his face and chest, right before a grappling hook was shot into his temple at point-blank range. Once he went down, the other man dropped the woman and ran for it. The masked man bolted after him, leaping over her in the process. His hands grabbed fistfuls of an ugly track jacket and dragged him back. The entire time he blubbered to be let go, he wasn't going to hurt her, he was just holding her down, he wasn't really a bad guy. These words fell on deaf ears as his neck was placed on the rim of a dumpster. SLAM went the heavy lid, snap went his neck, slack went his limbs, and that shut him up.

Rorschach turned to see the girl getting up off the ground and dusting herself off. The pepper spray was retrieved off the ground and tucked back into her pocket. She looked at him, and his stomach turned. If she started crying he was going to be violently ill. Instead, she trotted over to him. It was only then he got a good look at her.

She had neglected to wash her hair for at least a couple days and there were dark circles under her eyes. It looked like she'd been picking at the scab on her lower lip. Her hand, small and nail-bitten, was extended to him.

"Thanks."

He merely looked at her hand, confused. This was usually that moment when women threw themselves at his feet, thanking him profusely and crying for comfort. Sometimes they would look at a scratch of his and insist on nursing his wounds. He hated it worse when they pawed at him, and nearly broke the wrists of one woman who had the gall to touch his face. She was just standing there, probably not pretty by most standards, and holding out her hand, which she dropped.

"What, do you expect to rip off my clothes and throw myself at you?" She inquired, planting her hands on her mostly nonexistent hips.

Rorschach gave a derisive snort at that. Women, always thinking men were after them, no matter how repulsive they were. Sheena shrugged.

"I was just askin', since you were standing there like that. But, yeah, I'm sure you don't care about my personal life, but I got a boatload of father issues, so I don't like men that much, but I'm not gay, so….yeah, I'm celibate. Thanks for saving me, though. I appreciate it. Here."

She dug around in the bag she dropped before taking something out and tossing it to him. His reflexes kicked in and he caught it. …It was a little cardboard carton, labeled SSIPS, with a straw stuck on it. When he looked up, she had walked up to the mouth of the alley. There Sheena picked up her hat, brushed off the debris and put it back on before waving goodbye to him and walking out of view.

_Rorschach's journal_

_March 25__th__, 1985_

_Saved a celibate woman from getting raped, got rewarded with a juice box. Much better then the other kind of box being offered by attempted rape victims. _

(A/N: And there you have it. I know ol' Rorschach is probably out of character, but it's supposed to be a little silly, not to mention I wanted to take this overused scenario in a different direction….and if I may add, picturing Rorschach with his mask rolled up to drink a juice box made me grin. I might or might not add more to this. Let me know if you like it or not.)


End file.
